The present invention is directed to a method for producing a spliced connection between two groups of light waveguides, wherein the two groups are connected to one another upon employment of a splicing mechanism at their joint location and wherein the two groups are removed from the splice device and their finished joint location is surrounded with a splice protection.
German OS 40 06 799 discloses a method wherein two groups of light waveguides are received in clamp collets and, after welding the two groups together by a welding means, the collets are removed together with the light waveguides which they hold. After this, the weld connections of the two groups of light waveguides are placed into a covering means and only there are they provided with a protective housing or splice protection. This method has a risk that the weld location will be inadmissibly mechanically stressed upon removal from the welding mechanism and, thus, will be damaged.
European Published Application 0 278 423 discloses a fusing welding process wherein the end sections of two groups of optical fibers are respectively clamped by a clamp mechanism, are welded to one another and are then removed from their fusion welding means and only then are the welded connections collectively reinforced in a reinforcing means. Since the connections of the two groups of light waveguides are directly unprotected during and/or after the removal from the welding means, inadmissible stresses on the weld connections can occur.